


Christmas Spirit

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas in the Mutant Underground, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: They decide to do something special for Christmas at the HQ for the Mutant Underground. It’s been years since they celebrated, and some people are having trouble with thinking about memories of Christmas past and getting into the spirit.





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on Christmas Day, but I just never got around to it. Hope you like it!

Christmas had never been big in the Mutant Underground. It was just extra money they didn’t have, a feast they didn’t have supplies for, and time away from missions and rescues they should have been planning.

But this year was so bad, worse than any they had ever faced before, and the leaders felt that this year they ought to do something, at least to put just a bit of normalcy in the mutant kids’ lives.

A small tree had been put up in the main area, and they had done the best they could to scrape up a gift for each of the children in the safe house.

It was barely anything, but all the kids were so thrilled to finally have some joy in their dark and terrifying lives.

Lorna sat at the top of the steps, looking down at the rare joy about the compound, but she was having a hard time joining in the happiness.

This was the first Christmas she had really celebrated since she was a teen, the first Christmas since the X-Men.

She closed her eyes, thinking of those days, when she lived at Professor X’s school.

_The huge tree that Logan and Scott found and cut down in the woods on the property was loaded with lights, strings of popcorn, and candy canes. Everyone got gifts, and not just the tiniest things that could be spared, but real gifts. She had gotten a set of metal throwing stars from Scott, new steel bracelets from Jean, along with many other small things from people at the school. Wanda and Pietro spent that holiday visiting at the school. Wanda gave her a ring that matched one of her own, with the small inscription in the side that read, "sisters." Pietro brought her a new leather jacket. She still had the gifts she received that year from those four people. It was a time of joy, laughter, everyone was happy and everyone was safe._

Lorna opened her eyes at the presence of someone sitting down beside her on the step.

"You don't seem to be very much in the Christmas spirit," John teased, nudging her lightly with his elbow.

“We haven’t celebrated Christmas in a long time,” she admitted, knowing he was feeling the same way.

“It’s hard without them,” he agreed, understanding her unspoken words.

“The last time we celebrated we were all together.”

“That was the time Scott got you those throwing stars, right? Ororo was so annoyed,” John recalled with a sad laugh. “Wanda and Pietro came that year, didn’t they?”

Lorna nodded slowly. “That was the last time I ever saw my sister.”

Wanda was caught and murdered by Sentinel Services soon after that Christmas. Pietro came back to the School to tell Lorna what had happened, and stayed for less than a week before his rage and need for revenge took over and he went after Sentinel Services. No one ever heard or saw of him again. There was nothing to confirm that he had been killed, and certainly nothing to even hint that he was alive. In a span of a few weeks, at the age of seventeen, Lorna had lost both her brother and her sister.

Tears fell down her face, and she quickly swiped them away, putting on a brave smile for John, though she knew that he understood.

“That was out last Christmas as an X-Men family,” John pointed out, reminding Lorna that Wanda and Pietro weren’t the only ones Sentinel Services got to the following year.

The twins were the first, but soon after that Jean lost control and she and the Professor were both killed. Logan disappeared, and then 7/15 happened. Rogue and Ororo, and so many others were killed, and after that those who escaped went into hiding, but it was only a matter of time before the rest of the X-Men were either captured or killed by the Sentinel Services. Scott was one of the last to be captured, but as he was drug away he screamed at John and Lorna to run. They were in charge now. He chose them to save their race. They were all that were left.

So together they built they Mutant Underground, and now four years later it was a huge part of the war they were slowly losing.   
  
But at least for today they could make it seem like victory.

John put his arm around Lorna's small frame and she leaned into him.

"It's been so long," she whispered.

"I know. Not a day goes by where I don't wonder what we could have done differently, where we could have changed things, where we could have saved them." John sighed. "I miss them."

"Me too."

John gave her one more hug, and let her go. "We're doing this for them. They saved us, and while we may not have been able to save them, we can avenge them. And that's what we're doing," he said stoically.

And with that hope ringing in the air, John and Lorna both felt that maybe, just maybe, they would be able to come out with a victory after all.


End file.
